Las Gemas Sagradas
by Ayumi03
Summary: AU. Después de haber derrotado a Galaxia el tiempo de paz parecía haber llegado; pero oscuros y tormentosos días estaban por venir, una nueva senshi se unirá a las heroínas para rescatar el pasado y proteger el futuro. Silver Millenium y Crystal Tokio están en peligro...Capítulo 2. Llega una noticia que alegra el corazón de Usagi.
1. Prólogo

Para empezar Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original. Basado tanto en el manga como en el anime.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

AU. Después de haber derrotado a Galaxia el tiempo de paz parecía haber llegado; pero oscuros y tormentosos días estaban por venir, una nueva senshi se unirá a las heroínas para rescatar el pasado y proteger el futuro. Silver Millenium y Crystal Tokio están en peligro.

**Prólogo.**

Era una tranquila noche de otoño y una chica dormía plácidamente soñando con dulces de todo tipo, a su lado una gata negra no corría con la misma suerte de ella pues soñaba con el fatídico día en que Beryl y Metallia destruía Silver Millenium; pero era muy distinto a como lo había soñado las veces anteriores.

No sólo eran Beryl y Metallia las que estaban ahí deseando apoderarse del Cristal de Plata, había alguien más esperando el momento adecuado para arrebatárselo en el caso que llegara a obtenerlo; pero, aparte del Cristal de Plata también deseaba algo más, a alguien quien en ese momento era defendida por el Príncipe Endymion; la Princesa Serenity. Antes de que Metallia matara a los amantes,

Se despertó de sobresalto y no solo se asustó ella, sino también a su acompañante.

-¿Qué sucede Luna?- preguntó la joven -¿otro mal sueño?-.

-Sí- respondió la gata -sigo soñando con la destrucción de Silver Millenium-.

-Pero si eso ya sucedió, deberías de olvidarte de ello- le volvió a decir -es parte de nuestras vidas pasadas pero no podemos hacer nada por él-.

-Tienes razón Usagi- dijo Luna -pero presiento que algo terrible está por pasar-.

-Creí que Rei era la psíquica- dijo Usagi en medio de un bostezo.

-Lo sé- dijo la gata -pero realmente espero que no pasen de ser simples pesadillas-.

-¿Crees que puedas volver a dormirte?- preguntó amablemente la joven.

-Lo dudo- dijo la gata -saldré a caminar-.

-Hace mucho frío afuera, quédate aquí y te haré compañía- le animó Usagi.

-Parece que la guerra con Galaxia te ha hecho madurar- sonrió Luna.

-Quizá- respondió ella -las noches han estado demasiado tranquilas y eso me inquieta-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó la gata -¿crees que vaya a pasar algo malo?-.

-No estoy segura pero siento una horrible presión en mi corazón- dijo la joven triste.

-Si es así entonces tendremos que prepararnos para la batalla ¿no crees?- dijo Luna.

-Creo que es demasiado pronto para ello- dijo Usagi -hay que esperar a ver qué pasa en los próximos días para hacer la siguiente jugada-.

Estas palabras realmente sorprendieron a Luna, nunca había visto a Usagi tan seria y tan decidida, lo que no sabía es que ella sí sabía que algo estaba por pasar; Helios la había estado visitando en sueños, preocupado por la Pequeña Dama, el futuro estaba cambiando y no sabían lo que pasaba; una a una las senshi desaparecían sin dejar rastro, comenzando por las outher senshi, en específico, Horaru.

Usagi no debía de comentar lo que pasaba, a petición de Helios, pues él le diría cual era el mejor momento para hablarlo; de lo que estaba segura era de que algo malo estaba pasando.

Estaban listas para pasar el resto de la noche despiertas, pero la primera en caer dormida fue Luna. Usagi la contempló, miraba tiernamente a la gata que la había acompañado desde el principio de su vida como Sailor Moon y el apoyo que le brindaba; poco a poco ella también fue cayendo en el sueño.

Cuando abrió sus ojos Usagi se vio en un lugar muy familiar.

-Bienvenida de nuevo a Elysion Neo Reina Serenity-.

-¡Helios!- dijo ella -¿cómo sigue Chibiusa?-.

-Está bien- dijo el joven -pero sigue muy preocupada por Saturn-.

-¿Aún no hay noticias de ella?- preguntó la joven

-No Majestad- dijo Helios -y hay algo más-.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo asustada -¿no tiene que ver con Endymion o Chibiusa?-.

-Ellos están bien- afirmó el joven -pero Uranus también ha desaparecido-.

-¿Qué, Uranus?- dijo ella admirada -¿Cómo fue?-.

-Igual que con Saturn, salieron hacia sus palacios y de ahí desaparecieron- le dijo él.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- dijo Usagi temerosa -Si están desapareciendo en el futuro, ¿no afectará el presente?-.

-No estoy segura Majestad- sentenció Helios -pero ya es tiempo de que lo comente con las demás senshi-.

-Me dirán que estoy mintiendo- se entristeció la joven.

-No se preocupe- le animó el joven -no estará sola, se lo prometo-.

-¿Cuándo debo decírselo?- preguntó ella.

-Dentro de tres días ocurrirá algo y ahí deberá de contárselo- le anunció -y recibirá el apoyo suficiente para que le crean-.

-Entonces haré lo que me pides- le confirmó la princesa de la luna.

-Debo prevenirle de algo muy importante- dijo seriamente -pase lo que pase nunca debe de volver a dudar-.

-Helios tú me conoces- dijo sonriente la joven -soy miedosa y llorona-.

-Debe de dejar eso atrás- le volvió a animar el joven -pronto será Reina y deberá de ser fuerte y valiente-.

Usagi lo miró admirada, era cierto que sería Reina pero sabía que para eso faltaba algunos años.

-Todavía falta mucho tiempo- dijo ella.

-Si el futuro sigue así no creo que el tiempo sea lo de menos- dijo seriamente el joven.

-¿Qué me ocultas Helios?- preguntó ella.

-En tres días lo sabrá Majestad- respondió -solo tenga paciencia, se lo pido-.

-Está bien, confiaré en ti- dijo la joven senshi -en tres días espero me lo digas-.

De repente, un fuerte viento sopló en Elysion, las rosas que ahí habían comenzaron a caer de los rosales; Usagi comenzó a ser arrastrada por ese viento.

-¡Recuerde Majestad!- gritó Helios -¡Tres días!-.

Usagi despertó. La ventana se había abierto y un fuerte viento se había colado, se levantó y antes de cerrarla observó el amanecer. Comenzaba el día uno.

* * *

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Bye.

**Ayumi03.**


	2. Día 1

Para empezar Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original. Basado tanto en el manga como en el anime.

Aclaración:

1 Tanto las transformaciones como los ataques decidí dejarlos como en el anime original, en inglés; realmente prefiero cómo se ve así que en español.

2 Si no les gusta cómo va la idea…me da igual xD

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Día 1.**

Finalmente Usagi terminó de despertarse, después de ese sueño con Helios anhelaba que estos tres días pasaran rápidamente, observó a Luna quien seguía profundamente dormida.

-_Ojalá pudiera contártelo_- pensó la joven mientras la acariciaba suavemente -_es difícil cargar con esto sola_- pero sabía que no le quedaba otra opción, Helios se lo había pedido.

Era aún muy temprano pues nadie en su casa se había levantado, se alistó para ir a la escuela y salió de su habitación, no sin antes dejar una nota a Luna por si llega a despertarse y no la ve; baja hasta la cocina y se prepara algo de comer, se sorprende por ello ya que siempre había sido una pésima cocinera. Luna tenía razón, desde su batalla con Galaxia había madurado mucho y esto la hacía sentirse más segura de ella misma.

Observó su reloj y vio que aún era temprano pero no quería estar en su casa por lo que decidió ir a Hikawa Shinre, esperando que su mejor amiga no la molestara por levantarse temprano; se puso sus zapatos y salió tranquilamente de su casa.

Andando por las calles de Juuban llegó hasta el lugar donde lo vio por primera vez, afuera de la joyería de su amiga Naru, el hombre que le roba los suspiros y los sueños, esto la entristeció pues Mamoru, su prometido, volvió a Norteamérica después de derrotar a Galaxia; sabía que él se iría pero en estos momentos era cuando más lo necesitaba, aun así se hablaban todos los días. Suspiró y siguió caminando.

Poco a poco las calles de Juuban comenzaron a llenarse de vida, habían más personas caminado hacia sus trabajos o sus escuelas, ¿quién imaginaría que ya habían pasado dos años desde la última pelea por la paz de Tokio? y que ahora que todo está en paz se reunía menos con sus amigas; Usagi realmente se sentía muy mal y muy triste, la soledad comenzaba a hacerle estragos en su vida y, sobretodo, en su corazón. Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que estaba cruzando la calle con el semáforo en rojo y justamente venía un auto a alta velocidad, cuando ella reaccionó ya era muy tarde para escapar; justo cuando el auto estaba por atropellarla alguien se lanzó y la apartó del peligro.

-¿Estás bien Odango?- escuchó una voz muy familiar.

-¡Haruka!- se admiró Usagi -_Debo recordar no decir nada sobre Helios_- pensó rápidamente.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?- dijo más preocupada que molesta.

-Perdóname- se limitó a contestar -no me fijé por dónde caminaba-.

-Me di cuenta de eso- dijo la joven cruzándose de brazos -¿por cierto para dónde vas tan temprano?-.

-Iba a ver a Rei antes de clases- contestó la princesa de la luna -¿me acompañas?-.

Esto realmente sorprendió a la senshi, Usagi no era así y ella lo sabía; algo le estaba pasando y tenía que averiguar qué era.

-Está bien- contestó y retomaron el camino.

-¿Por qué traes puesto ese uniforme?- preguntó curiosa Usagi -y más siendo de chica-.

-Idea de Michiru- se sonrojó su acompañante -nos transferimos a tu preparatoria y me exigió que usara el uniforme de chicas-.

-Te queda bien- respondió la joven con una sonrisa a lo que Haruka no contestó.

-¿Y Michiru?- volvió a preguntar.

-Salió temprano y dijo que en el camino nos encontraríamos- contestó sin verla.

Siguieron caminando pero ahora el silencio se había vuelto incómodo para las dos hasta que se escuchó que las llamaban desde lejos.

-¡Haruka, Usagi!- las dos se voltearon a ver -que bueno que las encuentro a ambas- dijo cuándo se les acercó.

-Buenos días Michiru- saludó la líder de las senshi -¿qué sucede?-.

-Rei me llamó y quiere que vayamos a verla antes de clases- contestó la joven.

-Justo íbamos para allá- respondió su compañera -Usagi me pidió que la acompañara-.

-Entonces démonos prisa- dijo la peliverde.

Y siguieron con su rumbo, esta vez más deprisa, Usagi se preguntaba si ella habría descubierto algo relacionado con los sucesos que Helios le ha estado comentando; sabía que Rei era psíquica pero no sabía si podía ver el futuro.

Finalmente llegaron al templo, al parecer eran las primeras en llegar pues no vieron a nadie más; llegaron hasta el salón donde Rei observaba el fuego para detectar al enemigo.

-¿Rei?- llamó Michiru -ya estamos aquí-.

-¡Pasen!- gritó la joven a lo lejos -¡Aún falta que lleguen las demás aunque Usagi vendrá tarde como siempre!-.

Tanto Haruka como Michiru no sabían si decirle que ella estaba ahí, no sabían si le creerían o pensaría que le estaban jugando una broma. Usagi se les adelantó.

-Estoy aquí Rei-.

Hubo un silencio completo, Rei no había reaccionado.

-¡Buena esa Haruka!- dijo siempre a lo lejos -¡la imitas muy bien!- Usagi se estaba molestando cada vez más.

-No he sido yo- se defendió la ojiazul -y mucho menos Michiru-.

-¡Es una muy buena broma, esa cabeza de chorlito nunca vendría temprano!- volvió a decir a lo que Usagi finalmente se enojó.

-¿Crees que nunca voy madurar Rei?- gritó muy enojada -¡Pues entérate de que sí puedo, baka!- y se fue corriendo del lugar, Rei se asustó y salió corriendo a ver qué pasaba.

Al llegar sólo observó a Haruka y Michiru que la miraban con desaprobación.

-¿Sí era ella?- preguntó temerosa, las dos jóvenes sólo asintieron con la cabeza.

-Demonios- suspiró, quién sabría que ella cambiaría de actitud y se comportaría de esa manera.

Por otra parte, Usagi había corrido desde que salió del templo, ¿por qué nadie creía que ella podía cambiar?, se sentía muy mal pues todas dudaban de su capacidad y de su valor.

-_Nunca debe de dudar de usted misma_- resonó en su mente las palabras de Helios.

-_Tienes razón_- pensó -_pero es realmente difícil cuando los demás no confían en ti_- y siguió su rumbo hacia la preparatoria.

Al llegar, observó algo que la asustó, chicos y chicas corriendo como locos mientras un monstruo los perseguía.

-¿Daimon?- murmuró pues el monstruo que veía se parecía a los subordinados de Beryl -eso es imposible-.

Corrió tras un enorme árbol a ocultarse, no por miedo, sino para pensar qué hacer por su cuenta.

-¡Moon Eternal, Make-up!- se transformó -_Debo hacerlo por mi cuenta_- pensó armándose de valor.

El monstruo era de gran tamaño, y había capturado a unos chicos que por pavor no pudieron huir.

-¡Alto ahí!, ¿quién te crees que eres para andar secuestrando chicos?- habló muy seria -¡Soy Sailor Moon y en nombre de la Luna, te castigaré!-.

El monstruo soltó violentamente a los chicos que cayeron al suelo.

-¡Váyanse!- les ordenó la senshi a lo que los chicos salieron corriendo -¡Estoy muy molesta y contigo me desquitare!- dijo viendo al enemigo.

Éste la atacó pero ella logró esquivarlo, realmente sí se encontraba muy molesta tanto por lo de Rei como por esta intromisión del enemigo; lo atacó.

-¡Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!- le lanzó su ataque final, pero éste no le hizo nada.

-_¿Qué?_- se preguntó admirada pues su ataque no le había hecho nada -_La verdad es distinto a los daimon, pero son más fuertes que los mismos animates_-.

-_Está dudando Majestad_- escuchó la voz de Helios en su mente -_recupere su confianza y trate una vez más_-.

Usagi hizo lo que el joven le había dicho, después de esquivar otro ataque del monstruo cerró sus ojos y se concentró; comenzó a ganar más confianza en sí misma y cuando el monstruo estaba por atacarla de nuevo, abrió decidida sus ojos.

-¡Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!- volvió a lanzar su ataque, esta vez era más poderoso, y con esto logró derrotar al monstruo que se desvaneció como niebla.

-_Lo logré, gracias Helios_- pensó y en ese momento la campana de la preparatoria sonó.

-La_ visitaré en el receso de sus clases, mi Reina_- le dijo Helios -_espéreme sola por favor_-.

-_Está bien_- pensó la joven.

Usagi se regresó a la normalidad y salió corriendo hacia la preparatoria, estaba decidida en no volver a llegar tarde. Entró al salón y todos sus compañeros la observaron incrédulos, hasta Naru la vio sin creer lo que pasaba.

-Buenos días- saludó la rubia sin inmutarse y se fue a su lugar, al sentarse observó el puesto que estaba a la par de ella y era el de Minako quien aún no había llegado.

La profesora comenzó a pasar lista cuando en ese momento iba llegando Minako sin aliento, pareciera que estuvo corriendo todo el camino hasta la preparatoria y al ver a Usagi se admiró.

-¡Kyaaa!- gritó la rubia -¿Usagi?-.

-No hagas escándalos- dijo tranquilamente -o me sacarán de la clase contigo-.

-¡Señorita Aino!- dijo la profesora -¡al pasillo!-.

Minako salió del salón y se quedó de pie en el pasillo, se admiró por la actitud de su amiga y más por la respuesta; no sabía lo que pasaba para que ella haya cambiado tanto. Por otra parte Usagi hacía todo su esfuerzo por aplicarse más en clases, lo que Helios le había dicho la noche anterior había hecho eco en ella; sabía que él tenía razón y que se acercaba el tiempo en el que tanto ella como Mamoru deberían tomar su responsabilidad como Reyes.

A la siguiente hora entró Minako, haciendo sus escándalos como siempre, estuvo ha de hacer algo tonto para sacarla cuando la profesora hablo.

-¡Examen sorpresa!- animó a la clase a lo que ellos respondieron con desánimo, comenzó a repartir las papeletas.

-Debería de conseguirse marido- dijo Minako por lo bajo a Usagi.

-Si sigues diciendo esas cosas van a sacarte de nuevo- le advirtió la rubia sin mirarla.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó inocentemente sin advertir el peligro que la acechaba -Es en serio, necesita conseguirse a alguien que le baje ese carácter-.

-Minako- llamó la joven quien seguía sin verla buscando la calculadora.

-¿Sip?- preguntó la aludida.

-La maestra está detrás de ti- Minako volteó lentamente su rostro, asustada. No había nadie.

-¡Usagi!- dijo ella enojada -¡eso no es gracioso!-.

-¿Qué no es gracioso?- preguntó extrañada la senshi.

-¿No era una broma?- la vio extrañada.

-No- seguía sin verla -de hecho sí está detrás de ti -.

Minako volteó de nuevo hacia atrás y ahí la vio, estaba enojada porque sí había escuchado lo que ella había dicho.

-¿Necesito marido, señorita Aino?- preguntó la maestra.

-No profesora Sadaharu- dijo nerviosa -es mi prima quien lo necesita-.

-Eso espero, este es su examen- y le entregó la papeleta, el examen que le tocó era el más difícil de todos pues a ella le encantaba hacer un examen distinto por alumno.

-Me quiero morir- se quejó Minako viendo su examen.

-Comiencen- anunció la profesora -tienen dos horas para entregarlo-.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejano.

-¡Mamá!- gritó una niña asustada.

-¿Qué pasa hija?- preguntó amablemente la mujer dejando de lado los papeles que estaba revisando.

-¡Diana desapareció!- se preocupó la pequeña niña.

-Quizá ande por ahí- dijo ella volviendo a sus asuntos.

-No mamá- volvió a decir la niña -no sólo fue Diana- la mujer la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué me ocultas hija?- preguntó la mujer amablemente.

-¡Mercury y Mars también desaparecieron!- dijo la niña entre sollozos -yo las vi.

La mujer se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a la pequeña que había comenzado a llorar, la tomó en sus brazos y la calmó. En la puerta acababa de llegar otra persona.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?- era un hombre -¿qué le pasa a la Princesa?-.

-Presenció el momento en el que Mercury y Mars desaparecieron- dijo tratando de consolar a la niña -¿Qué has podido averiguar?-.

-Nada aún- dijo preocupado -¿Y el Cristal de Plata?-.

-Está conmigo- dijo ella -no me aparto de él-.

-Estoy preocupado por ti- dijo el hombre acercándose a ella y abrazándola -temo que tú también desaparezcas-.

-No me iré de tu lado- dijo ella colocando su cabeza en su pecho -nunca dejaría a mis dos amores-.

-¡Majestades!- se acercó un soldado corriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el hombre soltando a sus mujeres.

-¡Secuestraron a Luna y Artemis!- dijo el soldado.

-¿Luna?- se preocupó la mujer con ojos llorosos -¿mi Luna?-.

-Cálmate amor- la calmó su pareja -la encontraremos-.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos mi Rey?- preguntó el soldado.

-¡Búsquenla por todo el reino!- mandó imponente el hombre -¡no se detengan hasta encontrarla!-.

-¡Como ordene!- y salió el soldado a reclutar a otros soldados para la búsqueda.

La mujer había entregado a su hija a una de sus guardianas y ella la llevó hasta su habitación, volteó a ver hacia la almohada donde ella le hacía compañía cuando se quedaba hasta tarde despierta.

-Serenity- la llamó el hombre -no te desesperes por favor-.

-Trato de ser fuerte pero, ¿cómo no he de preocuparme?- dijo ella abrazando sus brazos.

-No te pido que no te preocupes- dijo su esposo -es sólo que sabes que no me gusta verte triste- se acercó y la abrazó por detrás.

-Mi pobre Luna- dijo Serenity sollozando -espero esté bien-.

-Ella es fuerte y no creo que le guste verte así- dijo el hombre besando su mejilla -pero ten por seguro que la traeremos de vuelta con Artemis-.

-¡Endymion!- dijo ella mirándolo y recuperando los ánimos, se volteó y lo abrazó.

El trino de las aves la distraía de la prioridad en ese momento, el examen; suspiró y vio la papeleta de su amiga, comparada con la de ella sabía que lo reprobaría.

-Usagi- la llamó en susurros -Usagi-.

-No quiero que me quiten el examen- le contestó sin verla.

-Aburrida- le dijo acercándose para que sólo ella la oyera.

-¡Señorita Aino!- la llamó la maestra -la vista sobre su examen, a la próxima se lo quito-.

-Gomen- dijo Minako posando rápidamente la vista en su examen.

-¡Cinco minutos!- dijo la profesora y todos los alumnos se apresuraron en terminar los ejercicios.

Y los cinco minutos pasaron volando y la maestra esperaba que sus alumnos aprobaran ese "pequeño" examen.

-Abajo los lápices, entreguen el examen y salgan al receso- dijo ella y todos fueron a entregar las papeletas.

-Vamos a comer algo- dijo Minako agarrándose de un brazo de Usagi -pero vayamos por Amy y Makoto-.

-Lo siento- dijo Usagi soltándose -tengo algo que hacer las veo en el almuerzo- y se fue.

La rubia caminó por los pasillos buscando un lugar para estar sola, entonces se le ocurrió, el tejado; salió a toda prisa hacia ese lugar, rogando que no hubiera nadie ahí. Al llegar observó que la estaban esperando.

-Buenos días Majestad- saludó el joven con una reverencia.

-Buenos días Helios- saludó con una sonrisa la joven pero al ver el semblante de él su sonrisa se borró.

Un incómodo silencio los acompañó por unos minutos, hasta que ella habló.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó intranquila.

-Me temo que le traigo malas noticias- respondió Helios acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué pasó en el futuro?- preguntó decidida -No me mientas-.

El joven dio un gran suspiro, pensando en cómo decirle esa terrible noticia; sabía que a ella le dolería mucho.

-Mercury y Mars desaparecieron- dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella -¿cómo paso?-.

-No se sabe todavía- respondió el joven -pero no es todo-.

-¿Hay más?- preguntó la rubia temerosa de saber la respuesta.

-Si- dijo viendo hacia el suelo -Luna y Artemis fueron secuestrados-.

Esta noticia le cayó muy mal a la joven senshi pues cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar; Helios se acercó a ella y comenzó a consolarla, sabía que esta noticia la alteraría mucho.

* * *

N/A: Como se habrán dado cuenta, quiero salir de lo común con este fic y darle una nueva perspectiva a la protagonista; después de todo ya se acerca su coronación como Neo Reina Serenity xD. Si no les parece pues no sigan con la lectura y a los que les parece bienvenidos sean.

Gracias a , angel, GabYxA, serenalucy y MAX 20 por sus review :D

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Bye.

**Ayumi03.**


	3. Algo que alegre el día

Para empezar Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Aclaración:

1 Si no les gusta cómo va la idea…me da igual xD

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Algo que alegre el día.**

La noticia del secuestro de los gatos le cayó muy mal a la princesa, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar; Helios se acercó a ella y comenzó a consolarla, sabía que esta noticia la alteraría mucho.

-Perdóneme por traerle tanta tristeza- dijo seriamente el joven.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón- dijo Usagi tratando de controlarse -yo te pedí que lo dijeras-.

-Tanto el Rey como la Reina del futuro los están buscando junto con las senshi desaparecidas- volvió a hablar.

-Solo espero que no vayan a atacar Crystal Tokio con las bajas defensas que me imagino que tienen-.

-Por el momento están en paz- dijo Helios, Usagi se puso de pie un poco más tranquila.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Helios?- preguntó la princesa de la luna.

-Lo que usted quiera Majestad- respondió.

-¿Ya sabes si estas desapariciones que están ocurriendo en el futuro tendrán consecuencias en el presente?- preguntó la joven.

-Aún no- contestó el joven -pero hablaré con Pluto por si ella sabe algo-.

-Bien esperaré tus noticias- dijo la rubia.

-Una cosa más- dijo Helios -debe recordar que no puede mencionar nada de esto todavía-.

-Hasta dentro de dos días- dijo ella.

-Sí pero también debe tener cuidado, más enemigos vendrán y sólo si confía en usted misma tendrá la fuerza para derrotarlos- volvió a decir el joven.

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta- contestó -esperaré tus noticias-.

-Estaré con usted Majestad- dijo mientras desaparecía -no la dejaré sola-.

Usagi suspiró, la carga que Helios le dejaba era muy pesada pero tenía que poder con ella; sabía que sus amigas notarían en cambio de ella y que ahora tendría que engañarlas para que dejaran de sospechar.

La campana sonó y Usagi regresó al salón suspirando; no se había dado cuenta que tres personas la observaban.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- dijo una molesta Minako de brazos cruzados.

-Mina no empieces- comentó la rubia -no estoy de humor-.

-¡Exijo me lo expliques!- dijo la otra rubia -¡nos dejaste plantadas!-.

-Te dije que las vería en el almuerzo- respondió Usagi frotándose la sien con una mano.

-¿Y qué es más importante que nosotras y el chisme de chicos guapos?- dijo la senshi acercándose.

-Minako- dijo viéndola seriamente -tengo mucho en que pensar te pido de favor no me molestes con eso- y se alejó de las tres.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Amy incrédula.

-Quizá esté en sus días- dijo Makoto viendo hacia dónde se dirigía Usagi -o sea algo relacionado a Mamoru-.

-Sea lo que sea no tenía que tratarme así- dijo Minako haciendo un puchero -¡soy la líder!-.

-Usagi es la líder- dijo la castaña viéndola seriamente -¿qué te ocurre Mina?-.

-Nada- dijo desviando la mirada -no me pasa nada-.

El día pasó con mayor tranquilidad, o al menos con cierta tranquilidad; Mina seguía enojada con Usagi y ésta la ignoraba, la princesa trataba de mantener las palabras de Helios en su mente, pero la angustia de saber que Luna había sido secuestrada en el futuro y que no se sabe si afectará el presente.

Llegó el almuerzo y las cuatro amigas se reunieron, Minako ya se había logrado calmar y Usagi tenía el mismo apetito de siempre. Amy y Makoto las miraban, pero sabían que algo le pasaba a Usagi.

-¿Cómo van tus clases?- le preguntó la peliazul a Usagi.

-Van bien- dijo ella escogiendo la comida de su bento -oigan a la salida de clases tengo que regresar temprano a la casa-.

-¿Tan temprano?- preguntó Makoto.

-Sí, es que Mamoru me llamará más temprano- mintió con una sonrisa.

Las demás la vieron muy felices, sabían que habían luchado por esa relación y le deseaban la mejor felicidad del mundo.

-¿No te avisaron hoy temprano?- le preguntó Amy.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo mirándola.

-Michiru nos llamó para que fuéramos donde Rei- dijo Makoto.

-Nop- dijo de lo más tranquila -bueno si se reúnen mándenle mis saludos-.

-¿No piensas ir?- preguntó Minako.

-Hay otras cosas que tengo que hacer, pero si es sobre un nuevo enemigo avísenme por el comunicador- dijo y se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntaron las tres a la vez.

-Al baño- les contestó extrañada -y ya dejen de hacerme tantas preguntas-.

Las tres quedaron boquiabiertas por la respuesta de Usagi, había algo muy extraño en ella pues su comportamiento era muy extraño. La tarde pasó muy rápido y en poco tiempo ya era la hora de la salida.

-Las veo mañana- dijo Usagi y se marchó hasta su casa.

En el camino iba repasando en todo lo que Helios le había estado diciendo, aunque la verdad no quería ir por lo que Rei había dicho.

Por otra parte ya habían llegado al templo, Rei se encontraba frente al fuego tratando de descubrir qué era lo que sus sueños le trataban de decir; había algo que le preocupaba pues en sus sueños aparecían Usagi, Mamoru y Helios, pero al parecer habían decidido renunciar tanto a los estatus de princesa y príncipe, respectivamente, como a al de senshi por parte de Usagi y Helios los apoyaba.

-¿Rei?- la llamó Makoto.

-Perdón no las oí llegar- respondió la senshi de fuego.

-¿Cuál es la urgencia?- preguntó Amy preocupada -¿están aquí las demás?-.

-Estamos desde temprano- dijo en el fondo Haruka quien se sonrojó cuando todas las demás la vieron con el uniforme de la preparatoria.

-Podríamos concentrarnos- dijo Michiru -¿para qué nos reuniste Rei?-.

-¿No esperaremos a Usagi?- preguntó temerosa.

-Dijo que la disculpáramos, que tenía que regresar temprano a su casa- dijo Minako.

-¿Y estaba molesta cuando se los dijo?- volvió a preguntar.

-Pues estaba muy tranquila- dijo Amy -¿por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Por nada- dijo rápidamente.

-Rei no mientas- dijo Haruka muy seria.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa!- se defendió.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Makoto y Michiru les contó lo que había pasado más temprano.

Usagi ya había llegado a su casa y subió directo a su habitación, dejó de lado su mochila y se tiró en la cama; estaba a punto de dormirse cuando la llamaron desde la planta baja.

-¡Usagi teléfono!- era mamá Ikuko.

-¡Gracias!- gritó ella y cogió el auricular -¿Hola?-.

-Hola princesa- su corazón palpitó más rápido -¿cómo ha estado la niña más linda de todas?-.

-¡Mamo-chan!- dijo emocionada -¡muy feliz porque me has llamado!-.

-También estoy muy feliz al escuchar tu voz, preciosa- dijo el joven galante.

-Haces que me sonroje- dijo la rubia con pena.

-Sabes que me dan muchas ganas de besarte cuando te veo sonrojada- dijo aún más seductor.

-¡Mamo-chan!- dijo ella poniéndose tan roja como un tomate mientras del otro lado Mamoru se reía.

Y así pasaron las horas hablando por teléfono, Usagi no quería que terminara pues hacía ya dos años desde que Mamoru se fue a terminar sus estudios; él le contaba acerca de Norteamérica y ella sobre sus estudios y sus planes para la universidad. Eran las seis de la tarde cuando ya era hora de despedirse.

-Me muero por verte- le dijo ella tristemente.

-También yo- respondió su amado -pero sabes que pronto nos veremos-.

-Lo sé cuándo termines la universidad- dijo conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-No es así- dijo el animándola -nos veremos mucho antes de lo esperado-.

-¿Cómo?- dijo la rubia dándose vuelta en la cama -¿Estás diciendo que…?-.

-Sí mi amor- dijo más contento -¡regreso a Japón!-.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Usagi muy emocionada -¡volverás!-.

-Sabía que te encantaría escucharlo- dijo Mamoru.

-Me has hecho la mujer más feliz con esa noticia- dijo casi entre lágrimas -pero, ¿y tus estudios?- preguntó.

-Bueno lo que me falta lo puedo terminar allá- dijo el haciendo cálculos -regreso como alumno de transferencia-.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso- dijo acercándose al calendario -¿cuándo regresas?-

-En dos días- respondió el joven, a Usagi se le congeló el corazón al recordar la revelación en dos días -¿Usako?- le llamó amablemente.

-Perdón- dijo ella recobrándose -realmente me has sorprendido- dijo marcando la fecha con un marcador.

-Bueno mi princesa tengo que dejarte para comenzar a preparar mis maletas- dijo un poco triste.

-Esperaré ansiosamente que pasen estos dos días que faltan- dijo contenta por el regreso de su amado pero preocupada por la revelación de Helios.

-Te mando muchos besos- le dijo el joven lanzando besos al auricular.

-También te mando muchos besos- contestó la rubia lanzando besos al auricular, cuando lo colgó no resistió más y dio un enorme grito de alegría.

Mamá Ikuko, papá Kenji y Shingo corrieron hasta la habitación de Usagi y ver porqué había gritado de esa forma.

-¿Qué te ocurre hija?- preguntó papá Kenji

-¡Estoy muy feliz!- dijo ella abrazando a Shingo y poniéndose a bailar con el mientras este trataba de soltarse.

-¡One-chan!- dijo desesperado -¡que me ahorcas!-.

-También te quiero tontito- dijo apretándolo aún más.

-¿Quieres decirnos que pasa?- dijo mamá Ikuko deteniendo el baile de su hija.

-¡Recibí la mejor noticia de mi vida!- dijo ella rebosante de felicidad -¡Mamo-chan…digo Mamoru regresa de Norteamérica en dos días!-.

Papá Kenji quedó como piedra, Shingo le sacó la lengua sonriente y mamá Ikuko abrazó a su hija; esa noche fue muy especial, después de una muy rica cena por parte de mamá Ikuko subió a su habitación a ver si Luna ya había llegado para contarle la maravillosa noticia pero no la encontró; poco a poco el sueño fue ganándole y quedó profundamente dormida justo en el momento en el que la gata negra iba llegando a la habitación.

La vio plácidamente dormida con una enorme sonrisa, algo bueno le había pasado y decidió no interrumpirle su dulce sueño, ya mañana tendría tiempo para hablar y contarle lo que ocurrió en lo de Rei; era algo realmente desalentador.

* * *

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Bye.

**Ayumi03.**


End file.
